The falls of slenderman
by factionphantom
Summary: what happens when dipper dreams about the slender man? what happens when he sees him? will he make it out alive? rated T because of slender man and because of your mom
1. Chapter 1

Dipper just stood there looking at that horrid creature too scared to run or even move for that matter, because there standing in front of dipper was an inhumanly tall creature, skin pale as paper, dressed in a black suit, but the scariest and worst thing about the creature was its face, there was no face! No eyes no mouth no nose just its white as paper skin, and it was there standing in front of him , dipper tried to scream, he opened his mouth but no sound came out, then suddenly the creature disappears and reappears closer than before, it kept coming closer and closer until…..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Dipper woke up screaming in the middle of the night waking Mabel up in the in the process "Dipper… Dipper… DIPPER!" and that seemed to shut him up, "What's wrong Dipper? Tell me what happened?" she demanded "oh Mabel I just had the worst dream I ever had in my life I-it was horrible". "What was it about?" She asked, "I was in the forest, t-then out of nowhere t-this thing is standing in front of me it kept coming closer I tried to run I TRIED TO SCREAM…but I couldn't every time I opened my mouth no sound came out, every time I tried move I couldn't… my whole body felt numb"

"Dipper tells me what it looked like". "W-well I-it was tall, inhumanly tall and it was wearing a black suit a-and its face…..oh god that face" "Dipper what was wrong with its face? TELL ME!" "IT HAD NO FACE!" silence passed as dipper sat on his bed head between his knees, then Mabel spoke up "Don't worry dipper it was just a dream go back to sleep you'll feel better in the morning" she said "ok" dipper replied still trembling from the terrible nightmare, they went back to sleep Unbeknownst to them that there was a dark figure standing behind a tree watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two, yay! I finally came up with a new idea for the story, I hope you like it!**_

The next morning Dipper was woken up by Mable who, for once, didn't wake him up by yelling at the top of her lungs, she gently shook him while saying his name "Dipper…Dipper…Dipper, wake up its time to work" she said softly, it took a few minutes but he finally woke up "ugh…who was tap dancing on my head?" he asked slowly getting up "no one was tap dancing on your head Dipper" Mabel said, amused by Dippers last statement "well it sure feels like it" he said, he slowly sat up but quickly laid back down grunting in pain "ugh! My head!" he screamed "don't worry I'll get you an ice pack and cover for you at the gift shop" said Mabel, she left and came back after a few minutes with an ice pack "I told gruncle Stan that you're sick so you'll probably have to say in bed all day…unless you want to sneak out with a migraine headache" she said "thanks Mabel" he said "no problem Dipper" she said before walking into the bathroom to get dressed, she came out after ten minutes and was heading for the stairs when Dipper called her "Mabel!" he said "yeah?" came the sweater wearing girls happy response "Don't tell anyone about last night, okay?" said Dipper "don't worry broseph my lips are sealed" she said with a smile before leaving the room "I hope she's telling the truth or else…I'm…gonna…" he couldn't finish his sentence before he fell in to a deep and uneasy sleep.

Dipper woke up in the middle of the dark forest to the sound of static; he got up off the ground and looked around searching for the source of the sound but it was too dark, he reached into pocket to find something that'll help him see better, and pulled out his phone, that he accidentally left on, only to see that IT was the source of the static "what the heck?" he said to himself, he tried to make it work but it only showed static, he started walking while trying to get his phone to work, he walked for a few more minutes until his phone started working again "finally!" he said before turning on his camera light "I have to keep recording or else the camera light won't turn on" he said to himself "I have to stop talking to myself" he said, he walked for a few more minutes until he heard the faint sound of static again, he started looking around, but the sound kept getting louder and the screen on his phone was turning into static again, so he ran in a different direction, he noticed that the static was clearing up so he ran for a few more seconds until it stopped entirely "man that was close" he said to himself, sighing in relief, he walked a little more until he spotted something standing there in the distance, he didn't want to get closer from fear of his phone crashing again, so he zoomed in with his phones camera until he saw that the creature had no face "oh no" he panicked, he quickly dashed in the other direction, he turned around to see that the no faced creature had gotten closer so he screamed and ran faster until he got too tired to run anymore, he dared to sneak a glance behind, and to his relief, the monster was gone "heh heh" he laughed nervously "my eyes were just playing tricks on me" he reassured himself, he stopped to control his breathing, than turned around again only to see that the no faced monstrosity was standing right in front of, he dropped his phone, to terrified to move or scream or do anything, his body felt numb, he felt like he couldn't breathe, then suddenly the things long hands came closer ready to attack Dipper until….

"AHH" Dipper woke up with a small scream he looked around to see that he was in bed and it was already three in the afternoon, he sat up breathing heavily, he felt something on his head he took it off to see that it was the ice pack that Mabel had given him earlier that day and the ice was completely melted "whoa! I've been asleep for that long" he said to himself looking at his digital clock on his nightstand before getting up and heading to the bathroom, luckily his headache cleared up and he felt better, he went inside the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom to go eat breakfast or in this case lunch, he walked into the kitchen and saw Wendy, Zoos and Mabel putting mints in a big bottle of soda causing it to erupt and spray soda everywhere, they all laughed until Wendy spotted Dipper standing at the doorway "Hey Dipper! Your awake, how are you feeling?" she asked "better" he said in low voice "is something wrong Dipper?" she asked again "no its nothing I just…need an energy boost" he said rubbing his eye "oh! I have this candy bar you can eat" she said pulling it out of her pocket "thanks Wendy" he said gladly accepting the offer "anything for one of my boys" she said with a wink , Dipper just smiled and slowly ate the candy bar, when Mabel realized that Dipper had woken up "hey! How ya feeling Dipping sauce" she said in her usual happy tone "I had another nightmare about that thing Mabel" he said quietly so no one would hear "oh no! You want to talk about it?" she said "yes but not here, I don't want anyone to hear about I-""hear about what?" he was cut off by Wendy "about dippers nightmares" said Mabel, as if there was nothing wrong with it "you're having nightmares?" Wendy said with a chuckle "what are they about?" she asked giggling a little, "I-I don't want to talk about it" Dipper said embarrassed "aw come on! You can tell me Dipper, I could probably help you get over it" she said "alright" he said "well it was this thing…it was really tall, like inhumanly tall, a-and its arms reached the ground and it was wearing a black suit and the worst part was its face, it had no face" he said covering his face at the last sentence "wow! You had a nightmare about the slender man?" said Wendy "the slander what?" Mabel asked confused "You mean you've never heard of the slender man?" asked Wendy "no, what is it?" Mabel asked "well if you must know, the slender man is a mythical creature that is as old as time itself, he is the cause of many disappearances of children and some adults, they say that when he kidnaps his victims he rips out their organs and puts them in plastic bags! And he can grow up to fifteen feet tall and he can sprout tentacles out of his back and shoulders" she said "this slender guy sounds creepy" said Mabel "I couldn't even begin to imagine how scary it would be to see it in my dreams" she said "is this myth famous among gravity falls?" asked Dipper "not only gravity falls, the whole world, heck they even made a computer game based on the slender man" she replied "why would someone make a game based on that faceless monstrosity?" Dipper asked "because half the population of the earth like games with jump scares" Wendy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "hmmm your right about that" dipper said "I'm right about everything" said Wendy, Mabel just smiled and walked up to their room when Dipper and Wendy heard a loud honk outside of the mystery shack "sorry kid gotta run, see ya tomorrow" she said just before leaving "yeah! See ya!" "I love you" Dipper said under his breath before entering the mystery shack, he walked up to his room grabbed his camera and his book '3' and leaving "gruncle Stan! I'm heading out" he said before leaving the shack and going into the woods "now to search for bigfoot" he said walking through the woods looking everywhere, but what he didn't see was the slim, tall shadow behind him.

_**Ooh slender man appears, What's going to happen next? Read the next chapter to find out, and hopefully I'll have an idea for the next chapter soon**_


End file.
